The Story of Us
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Emma Swan is not the only one who came into Storybrooke because of the curse. Hermione knew that something was wrong with the small town, even knew that some was off with Mr. Gold. Might continue, let me know if I should coninute...enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Own Nothing.

One-shot

* * *

Mr. Gold or Rumpelstilskin expected something to happen when Emma Swan came to Storybrooke Maine. He knew that she would change everything, reverse the curse that was brought over by the evil queen. He knew that there would be some kind of battle in the end of it all.

But the one thing he didn't think would come into his life, everyone lives, was her. The witch. She was not a fairytale; she was from this world, not the fairy book world. But she drove into Storybrooke and looked around before she even thought of talking to any citizen of the town. But he knew that everyone was watching her.

This brown curly hair woman who watched everyone and everything so intently, mostly the clock. He looked out his window at her as she walked past his home; it was as if she was looking for something. She glanced up at him and they stared into each other's eyes before she walked away.

He smirked, he didn't know her name yet, but he knew she was powerful, that she was someone to watch out for. He walked out of his house several hours later, down the street to the diner to get something to eat.

He walked in to the diner and look to his normal table to see her there. The odd woman who walked into his town earlier that day. He walked over to the cashier woman and the chef who were talking about their guest. "First Miss Swan and now another strange woman. Wonder what brings them here?" He glanced at the woman in his booth.

"I heard she went to visit the hospital to look at coma patients, she's been all over town and she has this old book with her. She wont say her name, says to call her Jane." The waitress stated, looking at Mr. Gold. "She doesn't say much, and I tried to tell her that was your booth sir, but she refused to move."

"I'll see what I can do." He replied. "Bring me my usual and a coffee." He walked over, his cane clicked on the floor as he walked over to his booth. He stopped next to his booth and slid into the seat across from her. "I see that you've made yourself comfortable."

She barely acknowledged him as she took a bite out of her food and read her book. She turned the page and took a sip of her water. Before she looked up at him, she set her glass slowly down on the table as her eyes trailed over his form. She closed her book and leaned back in the booth. "I hear you own this town."

"I do." He nodded as the waitress brought his food and a cup of coffee. "Thank you." He gave the waitress a smile that would've sent chills up people's spines. He turned back to Hermione and stared. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question." She replied, taking a bite out of her salad.

"Like I said, I own this town, which includes this diner, and this is my booth and you're sitting on my side."

She sighed, titling her head the side. "You know very well what I mean Mr. Gold." She straightened her head and raised an eyebrow. "Rumpelstilskin is the more like it, isn't it." She stated in a whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He took a bite out of his food.

"It's a dark curse, one that I haven't seen in such a long time." She sighed looking out the window. "Maybe you could explain the thoughts behind it, the way you created it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, setting his fork down, watching her.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I know you didn't cast it, this kind of curse, it leaves a whole in your heart and being what you are, I can see clearly that you didn't cast it." She took a sip of her water, watching him. "This town doesn't remember, who ever cast it made sure, but it is your curse, so you know the truth."

"I don't know."

"If you say that you don't know what I'm talking about, one more time." Hermione threated. "I will take out my wand and cast a forbidden curse on your rumpel arse, do you understand Mr. Gold?"

He nodded, smirking. "I believe that I do Miss?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm not giving my name to you. I will tell you my title if that'll make you feel better."

"It would."

"Head of the Department of International Magical Office of Law." She looked at him. "I make sure everyone is following the rules, and when I caught wind of this town, this little town stuck in time. The American Ministry won't do anything about it. But I believe that something is wrong."

"I see nothing is wrong in my town." Mr. Gold picked up his fork and continued to eat.

She shook her head at him and sighed and give him a small smile. "No you wouldn't, you must've sold your way into this new world of yours. You must've given the key to the curse to get your place here."

"You're smart." He nodded in admiration to her. "What are you're going to do about it?"

"Legally? All I can do is sit an wait. The prophecy you gave in the book was that the child of Snow White will changed everything. I will protect her and make sure that she does what she needs to do."

"And I expect that you will be staying then?" He asked as the waitress brought Hermione's check. He took the bill. "I got this one." He smiled at the waitress as she nodded and hurried off. "What will you do until she gets here?"

"I know she's here already. This Emma Swan." She stood up, grabbing her book and her purse. She leaned down to look at him. "But unlike your Emma Swan, I have diplomatic immunity so if your mayor tries to get me, she will be charged for obstructing of justice. Wouldn't want that would you?" she smiled sweetly. "Good night Mr. Gold."

"Goodnight Miss." He watched as she walked out of the diner and down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter, so here is a second one. Hermione is a little bit of a badass and laying down the rules. I wanted to give her the feel that she is harden from the war and wasn't going to take shit from Regina. I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think! Thanks.

Own Nothing.

Two.

* * *

He was interest, very interested as he watched her leave the diner and walk down the street. He let a light smile grace his lips, as he looked both ways before crossing the street. She was heading towards the Mayor's office, he watched as she neared it and sighed. Storybrooke is in for a lot of changes. He stood up and placed a tip on the table and walked out of the diner.

* * *

Hermione could feel his stares at she walked away. She looked across the street before crossing; she walked up to the Mayor's office. She stopped by the sectary and asked to see if the Mayor. The little woman smiled softly and lifted the phone, and whispered into it.

A minute later the Mayor walked out into the lobby. "How can I help you miss?" She tilted her head.

"I have a few things to discuss with you." Hermione walked past her and into her office. The Mayor looked annoyed as ever as she followed the strange woman into her office to find she looking out the window, she was looking at the apple tree. "I see that some things transcend time." She looked at the Mayor.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Regina asked, tilting her head.

"Here." Hermione slipped the envelope out of her purse and handed it to the Mayor. She continued to glance out the window as Regina read the letters inside.

"Are you joking?" Regina asked, voice pitched.

Hermione turned to face her and tilted her own head. "I don't joke Madame Mayor, I am the head of the Department of International Magical Law Office. My job Madame Mayor is to make sure everyone is playing by the rules. You know, no kicking, no hitting below the belt, that kind of thing."

"But what are you're doing here?" Regina tossed the papers on her desk and crossed her arms.

"In my office, I deal with things from the Department of Mysteries." She watched the Mayor. "In case you didn't notice Ma'am, I'm a witch."

"That is ridiculous." Regina spat.

Hermione continued. "I deal with curses, dark and evil curses. Because I can break them and when I found out about this town, Storybrooke Maine, a town stuck in time. " She walked around to stand in front of the Mayor. "I was coming here to break it, because under Ministry laws this curse should've been broken years ago and the caster would have been submitted to a Dementor's Kiss. But there's a prophecy, and by law all I can do is to be there to assist and protect the one the prophecy talks about."

"I don't know what you mean." Regina stated. "Get out of my office or I will have you arrested."

Hermione snorted and picked up the letter. "If you do that Mayor Regina, evil Queen or whatever you truly go by, your curse if forfeited from the prophecy and I will have you arrested by the Ministry and you will be sent to die." She let the letter fall to desk. And stepped closer. "You may be powerful enough to cast this curse and it left a whole in your heart which is why for you to fully love your son Henry."

"Don't you dare talk about my Son." Regina stepped closer, glaring at her. "I don't care who you are or what you're really doing here, but I will not be threatened by you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. " I wasn't finish." She stared the woman down. "But I am much stronger and much more powerful than you will ever be. So here is my first and only warning you will get. My just is to observe and not to interferer, except to help the prophecy but I will not physically aide her. So here are the ground rules, if you make and threat to me, physical or otherwise you will be sent to be Kissed. It's like having all of your happiness sucked out of you, then your soul follows, slowly and painfully."

"Is that all?" Regina asked.

"No." Hermione pulled out another letter. "It has come to the Ministry's attention that your son Henry is special. Not only is he not under the curse, but also he will be a wizard. When he reaches the age of eleven he will be taken by the Ministry and put into a school that will help him."

"You cannot take me Son away from me." Regina's body shook with rage.

"You don't have a say in the matter, only the biological parent does and isn't it convenient that she is in town at this time?" Hermione stated. "Besides, Madame Mayor, by casting the curse you also forfeit rights to him."

"What?" Regina stepped back.

"I'm glad we had this talk." Hermione smiled lightly as she turned and walked out of the room. "Good day ma'am."

Regina let go of herself and leaned against her desk, her hand over her heart as it raced.

* * *

Hermione walked down the street and into the woods where she kept her tent. She didn't need to stay in town if she was just going to observe it. She walked past the schools and buildings as she made her way to the woods. "So you really pissed off Madame Mayor didn't you?" Hermione stopped and turned around to see the Sheriff.

"If you're here to arrest me, you can't." Hermione gave him a smile.

"Oh, I know. But I'm told to keep an eye on you, to make sure you don't cause any trouble. " He returned her smile as he walked to stand in front of her. "But I'm using it as an excuse to finally speak to you. It's not everyday that we get one visitor but two in the same week." He whistled. "It's a bit of a surprise for us all."

Hermione stared at him and chuckled. "I understand that she has a little crush on you, the Mayor."

"What? Where did you get that from?" He got caught off guard.

"In a town this small, and you're the Sheriff, I bet you were appointed, not voted in." She watched him. "Yea, she gave it to you. Listen I'm not here to step on anyone's toes, so don't worry about me." She turned to leave into the woods.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her.

She turned slightly to look at him. "I have a camp out here in the woods. It's not like I would be comfortable in town."

"You're not allowed to camp out in the woods, it's dangerous and illegal." He stepped closer to her. "I can't allow you to do so."

She smirked. "Dangerous and illegal, sounds like a breath of fresh air." She shrugged as her smirk turned into a smile. "It's not like you can arrest me." She turned and walked away.

"You know that you only it more interesting!" Sheriff Graham shouted as he watched her leave.

She glanced over her shoulder at him and smile. "Stay tune, this is only the beginning!" She shouted back as she looked forward.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry this took so long, my internet was down for awhile. Just wanted to thank you all for the reviews, yes I am sorry for the problems you'll most likely see in here, I have a Beta reader, but he is going through my other stories and will be making his way through them.

But I still appericate the reviews and critisms.

Thanks

Own Nothing.

Three.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning and quickly jumped into the shower before changing into warmer clothes. She pulled her hair back into a braid before slipping on some socks and shoes. The air in Maine was chilly, so she slipped on a light jacket before exiting the tent. She walked through the woods and down to the town to get some breakfast.

She walked into the diner and smiled at the waitress as she sat down in a booth in the back. She ordered a orange juice and some oatmeal when her waitress came to take it. She waited, watching everyone moving outside on the streets as she sat there. She heard the door open and the bell ring above it, glancing up, she saw Emma Swan walking into the diner with Henry behind her.

Hermione watched them curious as they made their way towards her and sat down in the seat across from her. "Hello." She gave them a small smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"Who do you think I am?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but you're not from here." Emma stated.

Hermione nodded slightly, thanking Ruby as she brought her food. "Are you two hungry, my treat."

"We're good." Emma stated, waving Ruby off.

"Are you a fairy god mother?" Henry asked, watching her as she sipped her orange juice.

"If I was a fairy god mother, I would have a wand." She smiled and pulled out her wand. "No, I'm a witch. "

" A witch? Seriously?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"I find it slightly annoying that everyone thinks I'm joking about who I am." Hermione muttered underneath her breath as she pulled out a parchment from her inside jacket pocket and handed it to Emma. "For the time being just think of me as your fairy god mother I'm here to help you."

"To break the curse?" Henry asked quietly.

Hermione nodded and ate a spoonful of oatmeal before speaking. "I can't do much except to give you advice until the finale battle I can't do much to help you." She shrugged. "Because this curse came with a prophecy, you have to be the one to destroy it."

"If I didn't have to break the curse, what could you have done?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I could easily break this curse, it's what I do, I make sure everyone is playing by the rules and I break curses. I'm world renown for that." Hermione stated. "Not to brag or anything, but I'm here now if you need me."

"I'll take all the help I can get, but I have to get him to school, I'll find you later and we can talk it over." Emma stated as she and Henry scooted out of the booth and out of the door.

Hermione ate her oatmeal in peace, savoring the quietness when she looked up again to see the Sheriff walking across the street. She watched him enter into the police station before she went back to her breakfast.

* * *

It was later that day when she heard about the young maid who ran away. She sighed as she walked through the town on her way to Mr. Gold's store as she looked at the people of the town. She opened the door and slipped into the store. She closed the door behind her and looked around, there were nick-knacks and a bunch of random things in the store as she made her way to Mr. Gold at the back counter. "Can I help you Miss….?"

"My name is not important." Hermione stated as she turned to look at him. "What I think is important is your deal with…" She looked around for a second. "Ashley isn't? She's called Ashley, the one who ran away."

"Ashley, yes she was such a sweet girl." Mr. Gold gave Hermione a crooked smile.

"So what's the deal with her. What was her contract?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss this with you." Mr. Gold walked around the counter to face her.

"There is nothing in this town that I don't have the right to know." Hermione sighed. "I can send a request form to the Ministry of Magic in America, it's just in New York, in the same building as the United Nations and I can get a copy of the contract within a few hours." She told him. "All contracts are copied magically and sent to the Ministry of Magic if they have magical means." She shrugged. "I can do it the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

"Then I guess you would have to do it the hard way Miss." He sighed. "Are you ever going to tell me your name?"

She shook her head. "When this curse is broken, I will see about it." She gave him a stare before turning around and walking out of the store.

"I see that you're getting close to the towns people." Hermione looked up to see the Sheriff.

"Shouldn't you be with the Mayor, I bet she is expecting you soon." Hermione walked past him. "Excuse me I have to put a request form in."

"Where the Police station or Mayor's office?" He asked.

"Neither, I have to get back to my tent and send and owl." She stated, walking to the edge of town. "It'll get there faster if I just send a Patronus But I do what I can."

"You're not making any sense." The Sheriff stated.

"Good, then don't bother." Hermione gave him a small wave before running off.

* * *

Later on that afternoon Hermione entered the hospital room that belongs to Ashley. She gave the girl a smile as she walked towards the bed. "Hello Ashley."

"Hi, you're the new woman, the British lady who just moved here." Ashley smiled at her as she held her baby. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to let you know that I took a look at your contract and I wanted to let you know that I have found a way to break it." She smiled and handed Ashley a envelope. "I found a small house it's just two bedrooms and it isn't anything fancy. But it's all taken care of and everything you need is already there. Or will be when you get out of here."

"But I can't take this." Ashley argued. "It's too much."

"It's not even half of it." Hermione sighed. "Everything is paid for and when she wants to go to school, it'll be in a trust. And what ever you were going to get from Mr. Gold's deal is doubled."

"Why?" Ashley asked. "Why do all this?"

"Because it's going to be hard and you'll need help when you can get it." Hermione gave her a smile. "Just raise her right and we'll be straight." She turned and left the room, leaving the mother there to be with her child.

Hermione walked down the hall and saw Emma there with Henry and Mr. Gold. She could tell where their discussion was going. "You can see her now." She stopped Emma from talking. "Ashley, she would be happy to see you. She knows that everything is going to be okay."

"Well, Miss Swan and I were about to make a deal." Mr. Gold stated, glancing at her.

"No. Your deal with Ashley is broken." Hermione smiled at Emma and Henry. "Would you two leave us?" Emma raised her eyebrow as she dragged Henry away. Hermione turned to look at Mr. Gold and waited until the other two were down the hall.

"You cannot break one of my deals without making another with me." Mr. Gold stated.

Hermione shook her heads. "I'm not making a deal with you, you are making a deal with me." She stepped forward, he stepped back, and they did this until he hit a wall. "You release Ashley, return all the money, make a formal apology to both parties."

"What do I get in return?" He asked.

"You'll survive, when this battle is over and it doesn't matter who wins, you created this curse and you will be held accountable. Cooperate with me and I will vouch for you in front of the council when this goes to trial. Because it doesn't matter if the Queen wins or loses, she will pay the price for what she has done and so will you. I can have your soul slowly ripped from your body all of your memories, happy, sad, sadistic torn from your body with the pace of a snail, or you could live your life in a prison sail. Your choice. Either way your deal with Ashley was already broken to my favor just hours ago."

"Well Missy, where do I sign?"

Hermione stepped back with a smile as she brought out a quill pen and a rolled up parchment from her enchanted purse and handed it to him. "Sign on the dotted lines."

He took the parchment and pen over to a desk and wrote his name on the lines that called for it. "You don't really play fair do you lass?"

"There's a difference Mr. Gold." Hermione stated as she took the parchment and pen from him when he was finished. "With playing dirty and getting your hands dirty." She gave him a curt nod and turned. "Have a nice day."


	4. Chapter 4

It is hard to believe that I actually update isn't it? I'm sorry guys, I'll try to make it up to you, I'll try to post another one sometime this week.

Own Nothing.

Four.

* * *

Hermione picked her fruit up one at a time as she focused on writing her reports, she had to write one on each of the people she met and how they were connected to the curse. She had finished half of them already and she had a few more days until she had to turn them in. She had been in Storybrooke Maine for over a month and started to notice the changes around the small town, how everyone had gotten used to her and Emma Swan being around.

"Good morning, mind if I take a seat?" Mr. Gold sat himself down across from her; she had taken his booth again in the diner. "What are you working on there, Missy?"

"Reports." She stated as she finished writing one about Henry. She let the ink dry and rolled up the parchment and slid it into her purse. She looked up at Mr. Gold and smiled. "How are you?"

He smiled in return. "Good as ever, I see that things are no longer hostile between us, I would hate to have you as an enemy."

She shrugged. "Most people regret making me an enemy." She capped her ink well and put it away with her quill, she closed her purse tightly, and she would finish reports later. "Are you eating breakfast with me this morning?" She wanted to know because Emma normally ate with her, her and Henry would come in before school. She glanced out the window and saw the pair walking down the street, she made eye contact with Emma and Emma nodded, seeing Mr. Gold. She led Henry to the school, opting to get donuts instead.

Hermione turned back to the older man across from her, eyebrow raised as he continued to stare at her. "I just wanted to have company this morning and you are in my booth. Seems to be a recurring pattern."

"It has good natural lighting." She stated. "How are things with your shop?"

"Just as good."

"No one seems to do much in this town, they just seem to repeat a calming pattern, except for David, Emma and Henry, and it amazes me sometimes how simple things go unnoticed."

"The boy was not born here and he brought Ms. Swan to Storybrooke and under her and Henry's advice Miss Blanchard read to Mr. Nolan. It's a sequence of events, nothing more."

She stared at him, eyes studying him as she picked up another piece of fruit, chewing on it as Ruby brought Mr. Gold his breakfast and a coffee. Ruby looked nervously between them before leaving. Hermione remained quiet as she chewed on her fruit, taking a sip of water before answering. "Why did you create the curse?"

He looked up from his breakfast and sighed. "I have no clue to what you are talking of."

She shook her head. "Of course not." She sighed and sat back in her booth and looked out the window at the clock tower. She watched as it moved to 8:30 position before she turned back to Mr. Gold. "You lost someone didn't you?"

He stopped, eyes widened as he stared at her. "Miss, this is not a conversation I want to be having."

She nodded and scooted out of the booth, she pulled out her wallet and paid for her meal and a tip. "I am here if you want to talk." She gave him a small nod before leaving the diner. He watched as she walked across the street, heading towards the bay.

* * *

Emma found Hermione sitting on a blanket, looking out of the bay not far from Henry's castle. "Hey." Emma smiled, sitting down. "Enjoying the view?"

Hermione nodded as she continued to look out. "I look out, to the waters and I imagine that England is just over the horizon, it's just within reach."

Emma looked at her sadly. "I never pegged you to be home sick."

Hermione dug into her purse and pulled out an old photograph. "This is my godson Teddy, he's really mine now, his parents were killed and I adopted him afterwards. He's staying with his Godfather while I'm here."

"I didn't know you had kids, or that you were married." Emma stated.

"It's just me and him. He wanted me to take him with me, to bring him. But I wouldn't allow it." Hermione sighed, looking down at the small picture of Teddy, he was about Henry's age, only slightly taller. It was a picture of him and her on his last birthday, a few months ago. "He's a werewolf, before you ask. He turns into a beast on the full moon of each month, so I couldn't let him harm anyone." She put the picture away. "I love my son, Ms. Swan and I would do anything for him, but I have to protect him from others first."

"It must suck for you to be away from him, so long." Emma whispered.

"I guess I have to get used to it, He'll be 11 soon and he'll be off at school, training to be a wizard." She looked sadly at Emma. "So will Henry, Emma, when he turns 11 he'll have to go to school to be taught magic."

Emma's eyes widened. "What?"

Hermione nodded sadly, looking back at the water. "The Ministry, who I work for, noticed Henry's powers and I was given the task that while I'm here to explain to both you and Mayor Mills about Henry's gift."

"When were you going to tell me?" Emma was upset, Hermione could tell that without looking at her. "Have you told Regina yet?"

Hermione nodded. "Once I got here, I informed her that the decision was out of her hands, that because of the curse, she lost all right to decide for Henry over his magic schooling."

"Are you telling me that I don't have any right either?" Emma stood up, angry.

"You have every right, you're his birth mother. He is going to have to go to school, no matter what. But you have the choice as to where, personally Hogwarts is better, but I here the ones America has now are doing well."

"If he does go to England, could I go with him?"

Hermione thought about it. "You could go to England, and live there, but the actual school, you can't, it's like a boarding school, holidays and summer he could spend with you."

"It's a lot to think about." Emma sighed, sitting back down. "It's too much right now."

"You have a year." Hermione stopped and thought about it. "Well, about ten and a half months actually."

"Thanks." Emma smiled at her and they just watched the waves in the bay.

* * *

Hermione walked into Mr. Gold's shop later that night and looked around, she wanted to talk to him, but she didn't know what to say. He walked up to the front, seeing her, he waiting patiently, seeing the look on her face. He sat on the stool behind the cashier and watched her.

She looked at everything, not really seeing much of it before, after the ordeal with Ashley; she hadn't come back to the shop. She hadn't spoken to Mr. Gold since then. "I have matters I have to attend to." She finally stated.

He remained quiet, letting her take her time to explain. "I have other officers under me, who need me to assist in breaking a few curses, then I was going to visit family before coming back." She looked at him, standing back by the bookcase, across the room from him.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"I think someone should know where I was going." She stated, looking at the titles of the books. "I can see that the town is getting to confortable around me, they're getting used to me, expecting me to do something. My job is just to observe."

"To break the curse." Mr. Gold stated.

Hermione shook her head. "That isn't my job."

"You could have told Ms. Swan, the boy, Sheriff Graham, but you decide to tell only me, why?" He changed the subject.

"Sometimes, it's easier to be helpful when you are not there and it's easier to help when you have someone to watch over for you."

"You trust me?" He chuckled. "I don't believe it."

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter, you can tell everyone else if you want, I just wanted to let one person know." She smiled. "In case I'm missed, they know that I'll be back."

"You think I'd miss you Missy?" He smirked.

She smiled and walked to the door. "I do." She opened it and closed the door, walking down the street before pulling out her broom from her purse and flew off.

He watched her leave, no one else on the streets that night; he watched her leave and smiled sadly. "Miss you already."


	5. Chapter 5

Because I'm a horrible, horrible person. I'm super sorry guys for taking so long to update. But please forgive me and after i have this paper to turn in on Thursday and spring break next week I will try to update more. Sorry also for hte mistakes. If you want to be my Beta just shoot me a message and we'll converse.

Thanks.

Own Nothing.

Five.

* * *

Hermione walked into town, it was late at night and she was exhausted from flying across the ocean. She walked down the street, wanting to get something to eat when Marry Margret stopped her. "Hello, we've missed you." She smiled.

Hermione returned the smiled. "Yes, I have other business to attend to, how has everything been?"

Marry Margret frowned slightly. "I guess you didn't keep in touch with Emma or Mr. Gold?" Hermione shook her head. "Well Sheriff Graham had a heart attack and passed away and Emma had won the election to become sheriff."

"Who was the competitor?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Mr. Glass, Madam Mayor's office caught on fire and Emma stood up to Mr. Gold and won."

Hermione nodded, getting the picture. "More people are scared of Mr. Gold than of the Mayor." She whispered.

Marry Margret nodded. "Yes, you'll have to get the full story from Emma, I would tell you but I have to go home and grade papers. Emma is still at the station if you want to talk to her."

"I will. Thank you." Hermione smiled and waved goodbye before walking to the station. She entered the building and went straight for Emma. "So I hear that you're the new sheriff?"

Emma looked up from her paperwork and her eyes widened. "Hey, where have you been? I would've called but you didn't leave any contact information."

"I went home to visit Teddy. Missed him." Hermione smiled and sat in the chair across from Emma. "So how did you win, if you don't mind me asking?"

Emma sighed and leaned back in her chair, closing the file of paperwork. "Mr. Gold set the Mayor's offices on fire and he used it to help gain me an advantage and when I exposed him, people voted for me."

Hermione thought about it, scrunching her eyebrows together. "It seems to me that he used you exposing him to get you elected in. Like he knew that you wouldn't keep it a secret." She saw Emma's face and frowned. "He did didn't, but you didn't know about it, or else you would have withdrawn from the race completely, not giving the town a chance to vote for you."

Emma sighed and nodded. "You seem to know a lot about me."

Hermione shrugged. "I observe and I notice what kind of person you are. What are you going to do now? Because you did win by Mr. Gold's help, you do owe him something."

"That's what he said." Emma said. "I just wish to know what he wants."

"He wants to be on your side when you win, he thinks that he wouldn't get in trouble if you're the winner." Hermione whispered, thinking about it. She glanced at her watched; it was only nine at night. "I plan on seeing him before I go to bed. Would you like to meet up for dinner afterwards?"

Emma smiled. "I'd like that. Thank you. About half a hour?"

Hermione nodded and stood up. "Meet you at the diner then in thirty minutes." She turned to walk away; she looked back before she reached the door. "Emma?" Emma looked up at her. "I'm sorry about Sheriff Graham, he was a good man."

"Thank you, it's big shoes to fill." Emma smiled meekly.

"You'll do great." Hermione stated before leaving the station.

* * *

Hermione opened the door to the pawnshop and locked it behind her, flipping the sign to close. "Gold, we need to exchange words." She stated, as he walked up into the front.

"Ah, it's been a while since we've seen each other." He smiled. "What can I do for you this late?"

Hermione walked up closer and stared at him. "It was clever of you to make Emma expose you, to get her elected still." She stated.

He smiled sharply and nodded. "I knew that she would be elected if the town knew that she wasn't afraid of me, there for not afraid of Regina."

"They knew that she wasn't afraid of Regina, but now Regina has some control over her, she is one of her employees."

"We shall see how it all goes." He replied. "How was our trip?"

"Good, I fixed a few problems, saw some family." She replied quickly, crossing her arms.

"We've missed you here, it's been…" He thought of the word. "Quiet in a way."

"I find that hard to believe, with Emma here, stirring things with the curse."

"It isn't always about the curse Missy, sometimes you need to find your own fairytale." He stated, shifting his cane to his other hand.

"Fairytales don't always have a happy ending. The ones now that we tell children are tarnished and faked by Disney and cartoons. But the original ones, they're brutal and cruel, not happily ever after in the least."

He smirked and shook his head at her. "Happiness is whatever you make of it. It could be the most simplest things like love or the most complicated things like friendships."

"I think you have the two of them mixed." She stated, burrowing her eyebrows.

He chuckled and shook his head again. "Our friendship, it is complicating isn't it? The town talks about it all the time, they are confused about how close we are."

She remained quiet at she thought about it, she was friends or at least on first names basis with most of the town. "But Miss. Swan's love, or even Regina's love for the boy, Henry, that is simple, it is human nature." He finished.

"It is human nature to want someone near you, to be close to someone." Hermione replied with a shrug. "Regina just wants to be love, the hole in her heart that was taken by the curse, she just wants Henry to love her, and Emma wants to protect Henry, to know that he is safe."

"Love is simple, friendship is complicated, because you can love someone and not like them, or you could like someone but not love them." He stated. "You could be allies, or friends but not want to give your life to save them, Miss Swan would do anything for Henry, but would you wont break the curse for her, even if she asks."

Hermione frowned and remained quiet, staring at him, before nodding. "You have an interesting point Mr. Gold. We would need to discuss this further."

"Perhaps over dinner?" He asked, checking his watch. "The diner is still open.

She smiled lightly at him. "Thank you, but Emma and I have plans to meet up for a late dinner. We're meeting after I was finish talking to you."

"Well don't let me keep you, perhaps another time then." He nodded.

She took a step back to the door, unlocking it; she turned to look at her. "You lost someone, you created the curse to protect them, to do anything for them and you still lost them." Her eyes showed sadness. "I'm sorry."

He smiled lightly, his smile quivering. "Another time Miss, another fairytale."

She nodded and closed the door behind her, walking down the street to the diner to meet up with Emma.

She had gotten there fifteen minutes early than Emma, and she sat there thinking. "What's up?" Emma asked whens he sat across from her.

"I was thinking about something Mr. Gold said." Hermione stated as Ruby took their order and left.

"What about?" Emma asked as she sipped her coke.

"The simplicity of love and the complication of friendship." Hermione sighed and stared at Emma, her friend's eyes showed confusion. "It's something to think about."


	6. Chapter 6

I know, it's like..wow an update...haha here is a chapter I've been thinking about and so i posted it to keep you guys going.

Thanks.

Own Nothing.

Six.

* * *

Hermione entered Regina's office a week after returning; she didn't see the Mayor when she first came back and wanted to see how she was doing. She smiled at the secretary who was nervous around her. "Madam Mayor is in a meeting now." She stated.

"That's fine, I'll way, can you let her know that I'm here?" Hermione asked and the girl nodded.

The girl picked up the phone and waited a minute before speaking into it. Hermione watched as the girl talked to Regina before hanging up the phone. "Madam Mayor wants you in on the meeting, you can go in." She stood up and opened the door for Hermione.

Hermione raised her eyebrow before walking to the Mayor's office. The door closed behind her and she looked over to the Mayor. The Mayor looked up at her and smirked as she stood up. "It's good to see you again Miss Granger, I believe you two have met." A man stood up and Hermione frowned.

"Bill, what do I owe the pleasure?" Hermione asked as Bill Weasley smiled at her.

"I was asked by Gringotts to examine the curse here in Storybrooke." He replied, handing her a letter.

She quickly read over it before retuning it to him. "I'm sorry for a waste of a trip but by Ministry Law, this is my job. Now I assume that Regina has informed you of this as well. " Hermione stated firmly, glancing at Regina, seeing Regina frowned. "As head of the Department of International Magical Office of Law, I have the higher authority."

Bill frowned and placed the letter in his coat pocket. "Now don't be like the 'Mione."

"Don't 'Mione me Bill Weasley, if I have to I will drag you back to England myself. Now seeing as how I just returned I would rather not."

"Children, no need to fight." Mr. Gold stated as he walked into the office.

"Mr. Gold, what a delight." Regina stated through gritted teeth. "Mr. Weasley and Miss … was it 'Mione?"

" 'Mione? Is that short for something else?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Hermione." Bill stated.

"Bill, that is enough." Hermione snapped. "Now I understand that it was been a long trip for you, so I will buy you lunch, but you will be on your way afterwards. There will be no arguments." Hermione ordered, she stepped to the side to let Bill passed as she gave Regina a stared.

Bill walked out the door and Hermione turned to follow, but Mr. Gold stopped her on her way out. "Hermione. That's a pretty name." He stated with a smile. Hermione just gave him a stare before walking out the door.

* * *

Hermione sat across from Bill in the diner as Ruby served them their drinks before taking Bill's order; Hermione had gotten her regular order of a chicken club and fries. She watched as Bill looked around the diner and out the window. "So you and that Mr. Gold fellow, you seem to be close to him, the Mayor thought so to."

Hermione fought the need to snap at him, she took a deep breath instead. "What are you really doing here Bill? I know for a fact that the Goblins have no real cause to send you here."

He sighed and leaned back in his booth, string at her. "Gringotts wants to take the rights for this curse away from the Ministry."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and frowned. "By law they can't. This curse has a prophecy and I was sent here to make sure it is fulfilled and if Gringotts takes the curse they will just break it and lives could be devastated."

"There's a chance that everything could just go back to normal." He told her.

She shook her head as their food came; he had ordered a burger and fries. "Thank you Ruby." She smiled up at the waitress who had kept staring at Bill even from across the diner. Ruby nodded and walked away but she kept her eyes on Bill. Hermione sighed and looked back at him. "The Ministry is not going to give this curse over to Gringotts because there could be a chance. I will not have it. This curse has already been set in motion and it will finish its course. I signed my name in blood on it." She told him.

He whistled, eyes wide. "In blood? Merlin 'Mione, do you have that much faith in the outcome of this curse?" He kept his voice low. "You didn't even want to come here, you didn't want to leave Teddy and now you're signed on board for how ever long this takes? It could take years."

"I can wait it out." Hermione replied.

" 'Mione you realize that you can no longer leave Storybrooke now until the curse is done." Bill whispered.

Her eyes grew as she sighed, sitting up straight. "Teddy will be starting Hogwarts soon, he wont even be home much and besides he could visit me on Holidays."

"But you can't leave." Bill stated again. "That is a big gamble to take on this town."

She sighed and ate one of her fries and nodded. "Some time you have to go all in." She turned and began to eat her food. Bill stared at her before he turned to his burger. They ate in silence, not looking at each other as they finished their food. Hermione pulled out her wallet, but Bill stopped her. "I said I would buy you lunch."

He smiled and shook his head. "This may be the last time I see you for a long time, Mum would kill me if I didn't buy the meal." He paid Ruby and left a good tip before standing up. "I'll see you around." He kissed her on the head and walked out of the diner.

* * *

Hermione sighed and looked out the window, staring in the booth until almost Dinnertime, none of the other patrons bothered her as she sat in deep thought. She finally woke up from her thoughts when someone set across form her. "Henry." She smiled. "Can I buy you dinner?"

He smiled and nodded and she waved another waitress over. They gave her their orders and sat there in the booth. "How was school?" She asked him.

"Am I really a Wizard?" Henry asked instead of answering her question.

Hermione blinked several times before nodding. "Yes, I figure it's because of you being Emma's son and she is who she is."

"Emma said that you told her and my mom that when I turn eleven that I have to leave."

Hermione sighed and took a sip of her new soda. "It's up to Emma, because of the curse, Regina doesn't have any rights to decide what to do. But Emma could send you to a Magical school here, or you could go to England."

"Like your son? Emma said that you have a son." Henry stated as their food came.

Hermione smiled sadly before taking out her picture of Teddy. "He's your age and he'll be going to Hogwarts when he turns eleven. He's really excited about it."

"So we could be friends?" Henry asked.

"If you want. You remind me of him." Hermione smile brightened as she tucked the picture away.


	7. Chapter 7

Own Nothing.

Seven.

* * *

Hermione sighed, relaxing on the little patch of beach, she wasn't far from Henry's castle, but you couldn't see it from where she was sitting. Everything was quiet, well not really. She had met the new man in town, August because he was an interesting man. "So ma'am." She looked up to see him; speak of the devil. "Can I join you?"

Hermione shrugged and he sat down next to her. "So how do you like Storybrooke so far?" She asked him.

He smiled. "It's a nice town. The Sherriff is really nice."

Hermione nodded. "Emma's a good person."

"So what is a young, beautiful British woman doing here?" He asked her.

Hermione sighed and sat up, dusting off her hands. "If it was important enough for you to know. You would have known by now." She stated as she lay down on the ground, her head resting on the soft spot of grass.

He stared at her, his brown eyes curious. "Come on, spill. You seem awfully close to my Dad."

Hermione stared up at him before looking up at the sky. "You can have friends in all sorts of places." She stated. "Besides, he's not really your Dad."

He stared down at her shocked. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you are Pinocchio, so Mr. Gold couldn't be your dad." She stated as the clouds passed on by, her eyes watching them. "I don't know what your planning, but you better stay out of my path."

"Is that a threat?" He asked her, he continued watching her.

Hermione sighed and sat up, pushing herself up to stand. She dusted herself off, not looking at him. "It is a fore shadowing technique." She replied before walking back into town.

She walked into the diner and sat down, Ruby came by and set a glass of water in front of her and took her order for dinner. Hermione sat back in her booth and rubbed her fingers over her face. This town was getting a lot thrown into it and the battle hadn't even begun.

"Hermione." He whispered as he sat down across from her.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Mr. Gold. "Hello." She smiled at him as Ruby brought him his cup of coffee and took his order. She waited for the waitress to leave. "So you like my name?"

"I love your name, I don't know why you would ever hide such a pretty name?" He asked her.

"Because you're Rumpelstilskin and I don't want you to hold something over me." Hermione stated, watching him.

"Like you have a hold over me?' He asked.

Hermione remained quiet, and stayed quiet until after there food came. She picked at her salad, not really hungry anymore. "I don't think he's your son." She stated in a low voice. She looked up to see Mr. Gold looking at her. "I'm sorry but I do not believe August Booth is your son."

He nodded, wiping his lips with a napkin. "I know, I have seen the way you look at him, you know something. You don't trust him."

"I don't something is not right, I believe that he is meant to be here, but to say that he is your son…" She looked at her friend. "Are you going to try to get him to help Emma, she trusts him."

He nodded. "Miss Swan trusts Mr. Booth, so it is plausible to use him to help break the curse."

"Your curse." She stated as she ate.

"I did not place the curse, I just remember the time before it all happened." He continued to eat to. "Your friend seemed upset when he left."

She raised an eyebrow. "That was over two weeks ago."

"We haven't had time to talk." He replied. "He was upset about something, I suspect you put him in his place."

She sighed and set her fork down and looked out the window as she took a sip of her water. "I'm putting a lot of faith into Emma to break this curse. I have to trust that she can do it."

"Have much faith?" He asked her.

She smiled at him grimly and shook her head. "It'll be okay." She took another bite of her salad, chewing it before saying. "Don't worry."

* * *

When she found out that Emma had taken Henry, that he almost wrecked the car to get her to come back. She almost laughed. She stood there in the Sheriff's office and stared at her friend and almost laughed. "That's not funny." Hermione stated, biting back a laugh.

"It isn't. Mary Margret yelled at me this morning." Emma stated as she went through her normal day of paperwork. Nothing really exciting actually happened in Storybrooke. "I just didn't want him to get hurt anymore, I wanted to just run away from all of this craziness."

Hermione sighed and sat down across from her. "You keep running and eventually you'll run everywhere."

"There's nothing wrong with traveling." Emma retored.

"The problem is that the only place you never run to, is home." Hermione stated with a shrug. "Why do you keep running when home is where your heart it."

"My heart is with Henry." Emma replied.

Hermione stared at her. "And Henry is here."

Emma shook her head. "I just don't want to deal with this anymore!" She groaned and let her head fall down to the desk.

Hermione frowned. "You need to believe in yourself Emma. I believe in you and so does Henry."

"You both just want me here to break the curse." She muttered.

"Sometimes, believing is hard when you don't see it in front of you, just give it time Emma. You will get through this." Hermione stood up and rubbed her hand on her friend's back. "Why don't you go home?"

"Sure." Emma stated, sitting up, she stood up and grabbed her coat. "Thanks Hermione."

"Sure, now that everyone knows my name, let's use it all the time." Hermione smiled at her friend who laughed.

* * *

Hermione had settled into the small apartment she had moved into when she had retuned from England. It was Sheriff Graham's before he died and Mr. Gold had let her rent it out during her stay in Storybrooke.

She was settling down with a book, something she didn't get to do often when her phone rang. She set her book down and picked it up. "Hello?" Her heart stopped. "Emma, calm down, what happened... I'll be right there." She hung up her phone and grabbed her jacket. She apperated to outside of Mary Margret's home and pounded on the door. "Emma!"

Emma opened the door, tears falling down her face. "I didn't know who to call." She whispered as Hermione pushed through the doorway to see Henry unconscious on the floor. "We were fighting and I was arguing that Regina wasn't evil and tried to prove a point by eating the turnover but he took it and ate it instead."

"An apple turnover?" Hermione asked as she ran a diagnostic spell on the boy. She bit her lip. "Give me the phone, he needs to go to the hospital." Emma handed her the phone and Hermione called for an ambulance as Emma held Henry's hand.

When they arrived at the hospital, right behind the ambulance, Emma went with Henry and the doctors while Hermione stayed back. She saw Regina running through the halls. "Regina." Hermione stopped her, grabbing her arm. "Do you realize what you have done?"

"I didn't do anything." Regina growled, breaking free from Hermione's grip. "Where is my son?"

Hermione sighed. "Henry ate the apple turnover that you obviously meant for Emma. He's unconscious." She explained, seeing Regina's face drain of color, her eyes widened. "I hope you're happy." She whispered as she walked away, leaving the Mayor there to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I'm ending it with the season and I will see how Season two comes along and I will pick it back up then. So I hope you enjoy and please Review!

Thanks!

Own Nothing.

Finished.

* * *

Hermione walked into Mr. Gold's store and stare at him. "This curse needs to end." She told him.

He looked over his shoulder at her with a smile. "And so it shall Hermione. But you cannot interfere." He turned around fully and looked at her. "I am sorry about the boy."

"He isn't apart of the curse." Hermione stepped forward. "Let him go."

Mr. Gold smirked. "Now I can't do that, you know that's true."

Hermione growled. "Can't? Or you won't?"

"He was placed under the sleeping curse by someone else, I cannot cross someone else's magic."

Hermione sighed and stepped back. "I know. When this ends, and this will, he better wake up."

"Is that a threat I hear Hermione?" Mr. Gold asked, stepping around the counter towards her. "Because it isn't nice for friends to threaten one another."

Hermione stared, more of a glare at him. "Understand this Mr. Gold our friendship ends if he doesn't wake up. I have been more than lenient on your part, allowing…"

"Allowing?" He asked her, curious.

"Allowing you to use your magic while others are restricted to basic forms of it was wrong of me." Hermione glared at him. "But this ends now."

Mr. Gold smirked. "Remember Hermione, the simplicity of Love verses the complications of friendship."

Hermione stared at him before she walked out of the store and across the street. She sat on the bench, needing to breath, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm down.

She saw Emma and Regina rush to Mr. Gold's store and she knew they were going to him for help. She shook her head and looked away, no the end was getting closer and she knew that there would be no great battle, no selfless sacrificed. Curses this dark don't need all the bells and whistles.

She stood up and continued to walk down the street, ignoring everyone's stares as she cried openly. She wondered what this town would be like after the curse was broken.

* * *

Hermione felt a burst of magic and she looked up, she could see the light dancing around the town. She scrunched her eyebrows and stood up. She looked around to see everyone's looks. They were remembering. She glanced down the street towards the hospital and turned towards Regina's house. She walked down the road and up to the door and let herself in. It had taken her a few minutes to get there from where she was, so she knew Regina was there already, she could sense her.

She walked up the stairs to the bedrooms and could see Regina sitting on Henry's bed. "So what broke it?" Hermione asked, leaning on the doorframe.

Regina looked up, shocked, turning towards her. "A mother's love for her child. True Love."

Hermione nodded, she felt kind of like an idiot for not figuring that one out before herself. "But you did love Henry."

Regina gave a short, ironic laugh. "Ms. Swan is his mother, I am just his adopted mother with a hole where my heart should be." Regina wiped a tear away. "All I wanted was to have my life back, everything was taken from me, I just wanted it back."

Hermione shrugged and sat on the bed. "Because if you did have a heart and you told Henry that you loved him, your curse would've been broken ages ago."

Regina just stared at her like she grew a second head. "The town remembers and I have no magic, nothing."

Hermione looked at her and smiled lightly. "Who said you need magic to live?"

Regina snorted. "That's rich, coming from you. You were so powerful that you left Storybrooke, no one has ever left Storybrooke except for Henry." She looked back at Henry's room. "I really did love him, he was my son. But he doesn't love me, not like he loves Ms. Swan, she is his mother, she broke the curse for him."

Hermione sighed. "I have to take you in now." Regina looked at her again. "I signed in blood to remain in Storybrooke until the curse was broken. I expected it to take longer and I didn't want anyone else to mess with it more than necessary."

"That's why you sent your friend home." Regina whispered. "You tied this town to you."

Hermione nodded. "I have to take Mr. Gold in as well."

"He took it." Regina stated. "True Love, he said that it could be used to bring Henry back, made from Snow's and Charming's hair."

Hermione stood up, confused. "Regina, you can't bottle up True Love."

Regina looked at her confused. "Yes you can, he made a potion out of it."

Hermione shook her head. "No, True Love isn't a thing you can make from a potion, it's pure emotion, though the love for a child from a parent isn't the same thing either, but its close enough in feeling." Hermione looked out the window. "Regina, he didn't bottle up any form a love."

Regina stood up and they looked out the window, as the purple clouds raged towards them. "Magic." Regina whispered. "He bottled up magic, he put the same potion in the curse."

Hermione nodded. "To connect the two, to bring the worlds together." The clouds got closer and Hermione looked over at Regina to see her smirking lightly. "Of course you would be happy, your magic will be returned."

Regina looked at her. "I guess I won't be serving my sentence with you after all."

Hermione sighed. "I'm going to kick his rumpleskin ass when I get my hands on him."


End file.
